Parce que je t'aimerai jusqu'a mon dernier souffle sur cette terre
by gwen291097
Summary: L'histoire se situe à peu près au milieu de la saison 7. Et si ce n'était pas Lliy mais Julian qui étais mort? Et si la mère n'avait plus d'intention hostile? Et si Damon ne redevenait pas humain grace au remède? Delena Steroline les personnage ne m'appartienne pas


**fanfiction AVT**

Note

Il s'agit de ma version de la fin de la saison 7 plus le future des personnage fort centrer Delena, certain personnage mort précédemment ne le sont pas comme la gentille shérif Forbes ou docteur Jo. Les personnage de TVD ne m'appartienne pas

 **Valérie**

Julian venait d'imposer le choix à Lily, c'était moi ou Damon. Je savais qu'elle choisirais son fils c'est vrai qu'elle nous aimait plus qu'eux, mais elle avait envie de se racheter et j'étais la moins aimer de toutes les hérétiques, remarque je ne pourrait plus gêner Stefan et Caroline. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'attends le moment fatidique pendant que Damon, lui, disais ouvertement à sa mère de le poignarder, Lily nous regardais tour à tour, le désespoir coulait a flot dans ses yeux et soudain une lumière se fraya un chemin dans ses yeux et elle nous sourit à tous les deux, ça y est elle a compris qu'elle devait me tuer. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se tourna et regarda Julian sans peur

- **Tu as tord je peut les choisir tous les deux** dit elle avec froideur

Et d'une vitesse qui pris de court Julian elle le poignarda en plein cœur, il suffoqua pendant un moment, mais le pire étais a venir…Aussi vite que Lily venait de le frapper, Julian craqua un bout du pieux qui lui transperçais la poitrine et le lança dans celle de Damon. La vitesse avec laquelle ça c'est passé était impressionnante même pour moi. C'est à ce moment que rentra Stefan, Caroline, Marie-louise, Nora et Bo;Damon étais entrain de suffoquer et son frère étais sous le choc en le voyant. Lily ne se laissa pas démonter et ordonna :

- **Marie-louise,Nora et Bo détacher Valérie Stefan et Caroline aider moi avec Damon**

Soudain Stefan reprit ses esprits et se précipita sur son frère, le détacha et enleva le moindre morceaux de bois qu'il y avait dans son cœur tout en sanglotant, je n'avais jamais vu Stefan dans cette états là.

 **Caroline**

Stefan étais en train de pleurer en triturant la poitrine de Damon pour lui enlever les échardes de son cœur mais ses mains tremblais, je m'installa à côté de lui

- **Stefan laisse moi faire, garde le éveiller, ça va aller**

Il se décala de l'autre côté et parla à Damon pendant que je me battais avec son écharde, il n'en restais plus qu'une seule on étais presque.

- **Stefan… regarde moi ça va aller… tu va y arri.. arriver. Soit pas triste ptit frère, hey blondie je sais que tu… tu me déteste et tu me doit rien mais…. Oh la vache ça fait un mal de chien…** Damon se débattais pour respirer et parler **s'** **il te plaît dit … dit à Elena que je l'aime, mais qu'elle ne doit.. pas se laisser aller.. qu'elle va devenir le médecin et la femme… incroyable qu'elle est destiné à être.. depuis depuis ça naissance…**

Il gémissait et sur la fin ces paroles n'étais plus qu'un murmure, et les sanglots de Stefan se fessais plus fort, puis je retirai ma main, je l'ai eu, l'écharde, je l'ai eu, mais c'était trop tard Damon avait fermer les yeux en murmurant **j** **e t'aime ptit frère**

- **NON !** Stefan avait le front sur le torse de son frère, et pleura de plus bel et d'un coup il se mit a hurler **DAMON** **RÉVEILLE** **TOI !**

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je détestais pas vraiment Damon mais je le portais pas vraiment dans mon cœur et pourtant j'étais triste, comment une personne aussi insupportable que Damon Salvatore pouvait être aussi attachant ? Mais soudain j'entendis quelque chose d'impossible : son cœur, celui de Damon s'est remis à battre. Lily et les hérétique étais aussi impressionner que moi, Stefan lui étais trop triste pour faire l'effort d'entendre son frère revenir à la vie, c'est Lily qui força Stefan à écouter :

- **Stefan écoute. Fait un effort mon fils** dit elle

- **Il est en vie ?** **Son cœur bat** il était choqué et un sourire se dessina timidement sur son visage tordu par la douleur.

Lily prit les choses en main, d'abord elle demanda à Marie-Louise et Nora d'aller chercher Bonnie, ensuite elle se tourna vers Bo et Valérie blottit contre lui et leur demanda de sortir le cercueil d'Elena du caveau Salvatore, ensuite elle se tourna vers moi et me dit de rester au près de Damon, pour finir elle prit Stefan par les épaules et le releva en lui disant :

- **Et nous deux on va refaire la chambre de Damon comme elle l'étais, son lit est dans le sous sol on va le remonter et remettre des draps propre**

Personne ne bougea alors elle nous regarda avec sérieux et ordonna sans méchanceté de nous mettre au travail. Stefan avait du mal à se lever et à laisser Damon, alors je lui prit la main et le rassura du mieux que je pouvait :

- **Je reste, vas y tu connais mieux la chambre de Damon que moi,** **il lui arrivera rien et de toute façon tu es juste à côté.**

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre pendant je regardais son frère endormi, il avait tellement changer depuis la fois où je l'avais rencontrer et qu'il se servait de moi comme poche vivante, il étais quelqu'un de meilleur me semble t il, ce dont je suis sur ce que c'est pour Elena et Stefan qu'il avait changé. Je me rend compte que même si j'idolâtre pas Sir Damon Salvatore, il fait parti de mes meilleur amis.

 **Stefan**

Damon avait déjà dû mourir une cinquantaine de fois sans que ça me fasse mal depuis qu'il est vampire, mais c'est dernières années j'avais retrouvé mon grand frère alors forcément le perdre étais plus douloureux, mais surtout ça me fessait une peur bleue, par le passé Damon avait jamais été bien loin après que j'eus retrouver mes émotions et que la culpabilité me tuait, il étais là pour dire les vérités qui font mal mais que j'avais besoin d'entendre, et surtout il étais là quand ça n'allait pas ou pour me protéger. Mes mouvements sont lourd et saccadé, lorsque je pose les yeux sur ma mère je ne vois rien ,ni tristesse ni colère alors que même dans les yeux de Caroline j'avais trouvé de la tristesse, Lily disait vouloir se racheter mais elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre émotions au fait que son fils aîné ai failli mourir, je prit également conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire ce qui me fit prendre un ton agressif envers elle :

- **Pourquoi vous mentez ? Et qu'est ce vous voulez au corps d'Elena ?**

- **Tu es en colère je le comprend mais ce n'est pas la peine de te défouler sur moi, je te signal que même si je me suis rendu compte que Julian n'étais pas l'homme que je pensais, je l'aime encore et ça m** **'** **a fait souffrir de le tuer.**

- **Rangez les mouchoirs, ce type a failli tuer Damon, il y est même arrivé et j'ai beau regarder je ne voit pas la moindre douleur ou colère, et pourtant vous avez dit que vous vouliez faire des efforts.** La rage me gagnait peu à peu, et elle parut dérouter ce qui me fit regretter mes paroles.

- **Tu croit que je n'ai pas été touché par la mort de Damon ? Tu vois Stefan je croyais que mes sentiments pour toi et ton frère avait disparu, que avec le temps il s'était effacé alors que en fait ils ont juste été mis en pause,** elle prit le temps de s'asseoir sur son lit tous en me regardant elle continua **, je croit que j'avais besoin de réapprendre à vous connaître, à vous aimer comme je l'ai dit à Julian : je ne suis pas obliger de choisir entre mon ancienne et ma nouvelle famille je peut choisir les deux. Tu es redevenu dans mon cœur mon petit garçon, mais lui est redevenu mon grand ,** **mon premier** **garçon, celui qui m'avait redonner espoir dans une période misérable de ma vie, j'ai essayé d'oublier ça mais ces dernières semaine ça m'aie revenu, quand j'étais enceinte je pensais que Giuseppe changerai, qu'il n'y aurai plus de violence mais je me suis tromper. Une fois il m'as frapper si fort que je me suis évanouie tous ça parce que j'avais oublier ses cigares, en revenant à moi tous ce que j'entendais c'était Damon qui pleurait à plein poumons, je me sentais faible et misérable mais j'ai été le voir dans son berceau je l'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai regarder ses yeux bleu,** le regard perdu elle se mit a sourire, **à ce moment j'ai eu l'impression que tous mes problèmes avait disparu. Tu étais effondrer sur le corps de ton grand frère qui as prit autant de coup que possible à ta place, Valérie étais sous le choc, Caroline ne pensais qu'à te réconforter et les autres se sentais trahi il fallait que quelqu'un soit fort pour Damon alors je l'ai été.**

Je me sentais honteux de l'avoir pousser dans ses retranchements alors qu'elle étais la seule capable à réfléchir dans tous ce chaos, elle se remit au travail je dirigea alors vers elle et le prit dans mes bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille **« désoler mère, je sais que vous tenez de nouveau à nous mais vous** **êtes** **la seule à avoir connu Damon aussi bien que moi, humain et vampire, alors j'ai essayer de chercher du réconfort et quand je n'en ai pas vu j'ai penser… enfin vous voyer quoi mais je vous demande pardon d'avoir penser et merci de rester forte alors que j'en suis incapable »** , sachant se dont j'avais besoin elle me réconforta comme une mère bienveillante.

 **Damon**

 _« Allez y mère qu'on en finisse planter moi ce pieu » « vous m'avez déjà tuer en m'enlevant Elena ce pieu ne peut pas faire plus mal »_ les phrases que j'avais prononcer tournait et tournait dans ma tête et les actes qui ont suivi me semblait encore plus incohérent, Lily m'as ouvertement craché qu'elle ne nous aimait plus alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuer ? J'y comprend rien et pourquoi ne suis je déjà pas en enfer ? Je me sens lourd comme si bouger ne serait ce qu'un doigt allait me coûter toute ma force. Je fis plusieurs rêve où je vit Elena, ou je revivais mes meilleurs souvenir avec elle, je me sentais bien je l'avais retrouvé et l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que j'étais désseché, mais c'est quand je revit le moment avec Elena au bord du lac sous la pluie d'étoile fillante ou plutôt la pluie tous court, que j'entendis une voix il me semble que c'est Jo mais je suis pas sur, elle m'appelle et me demande de lui répondre, mais je veux pas, je veux rester ici dans mon esprit avec elle. C'est là que j'entends Stefan dire à quelqu'un « **vas y il t'écoutera toi** », et à ce moment sa voix parvient a mes oreilles, celle que je pensais ne plus entendre avant une bonne soixantaine d'années, qui a le pouvoir de me ramener a la réalité quand je suis en colère, celle qui me rassure, celle qui porte les je t'aime prononcer par la femme de ma vie, mais c'est pas possible elle peut pas être réveiller à moins que Bonnie soit.. non non non si j'ai pas été la pour elle je m'en voudrait toute ma vie. Elle m'appelle à nouveau, je sens sa main sur mon visage qui me caresse doucement et tous ce que je peut faire c'est bouger la tête vers sa main pour la sentir plus près encore.

 **Elena**

Ce sommeil magique était très spéciale mais j' ai vite compris que comme j'étais dans ma tête, je pouvais être où je voulais. Je repassa en boucle mon histoire avec Damon, du jour où s'ai rencontrer sur cette route jusqu'à cette danse sur celle la même, en passant par sa « mort » et la douleur qui s'en suivit. Cela fesait au moins la 15ème fois que je me repassai le film lorsque la voix de Bonnie se fit entendre « _Elena suit ma voix, suit ma voix… Elena_ » c'était comme un écho je courait sur le campus et au lieu d'attérrir dans les bras de Damon, je me retrouva assise dans mon cercueil avec Bonnie à mes côté et d'autre gens que je ne connaissait pas, je regarda autour moi mais il n'étais pas là. Bonnie me regarda avec tristesse et j'eu l'impression que mon corps se décomposa, ça fesait encore plus mal que la dernière fois. Ma meilleure amie secoua la tête

- **Il est pas mort, du moins c'est ce qu'on croit**

- **Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

- **Personne ne sait vraiment, Jo est avec lui**

- **Tu n'est pas.. ? Alors comment ça se fait que…**

je laissa ma question en suspens

- **Kai est peut être tous puissant mais Damon l'as tuer ce qui a affaiblit le sort et on a reçu de l'aide de maman Salvatore et sa famille adoptive** , elle désigna les gens autour du cercueil. Je prit Bonnie dans mes bras contente qu'elle ne soit pas morte et que je puisse de nouveau passer ma vie avec mes 2 meilleur amies. Mais très vite la question fatidique sort de ma bouche, **où il est ?**

- **On l'a installé dans sa chambre, il est comme endormi mais il ne réagi pas au stimuli, et d'après les vampires son cœur bat** elle avait l'air ébahi

- **Donc il est…**

- **Oui on le pense mais Jo à besoin qu'il se réveil pour confirmer** , elle m'aide a me sortir de mon cercueil, **d'après Jo se serai la même histoire que Alaric** soudain je prit conscience de qui étais ces gens autour de moi, se sont les hérétique dont Jo m'avait parler je m'adressa à eux **moi c'est** **Elena** , ils se présentèrent l'un après l'autre, et avait l'air amicaux mais il faudrait voir avec le temps. Bien vite je rejoignis le couloir pour me rendre dans la chambre de Damon, dans le couloir je croisa Caroline et Stefan qui avait l'air enfin en couple, quand ils me remarquèrent la vampire me sauta dans les bras et je prit Stefan par la suite dans les miens, ensuite on entra dans sa chambre, et je reconnu son corps allongé dans son lit. J'avais imaginé mille retrouvailles pour nous mais aucunes comme celle là. Jo appelais Damon mais il ne réagis pas c'est alors que Stefan me suggéra de l'appeler, je m'approcha de son lit et calmement prononça son prénom **Damon** je posa ma main sur joue chaude et légèrement rosie **Damon s'il te plaît fait un effort** là je sentis sa joue se serrer un peu plus contre ma main je regarda Jo

- **Il a sans doute besoin de repos** repris mon enseignante. Mais bientôt il remua et se redressa, ses yeux croisa les miens et je vit mille émotions passer dans ses coques bleu azur, je sourit et l'embrassa puis enfouie ma tête son cou.

 **Jo**

Je n'avait aucune idée de se qu'avait Damon et comment il a pu survivre mais d'après Caroline elle a entendu sont cœur battre après que Stefan ai crié a Damon de se réveiller, la douleur et le chagrin peut ramener des gens à la vie ou du moins les forcer a s'accrocher, comme Caroline avait réussi avec sa maman lorsqu'elle a eu son accident. Ce qui me perturbais le plus c'est que le coeur de Damon batte se qui voulais dire qu'il étais humain mais c'est blessure avait guéris cela n'avait aucun sens. Sa mère devina que j'étais une gémeaux et me proposa un accord, que j'acceptai car il il fessais mention de ne plus mordre d'humain et de se nourrir de poche. Je voulais m'assurer que mon patient allait bien et pour ça il fallait qu'il soit réveiller, seulement quand je l'appelais il ne répondais pas c'est alors qu'Elena entra dans la pièce et que sur une suggestion de Stefan elle l'appela il répondis et se leva même. Après une rapide auscultation, Damon allait bien et étais apparement humain mais c'est quand on décida de le faire se lever qu'il hurla de douleur et tomba dans les bras de Stefan et Caroline.

 **Damon**

Je n'avais pas rêvé c'était elle, Elena pleinement réveillé elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Au moment où elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou je me sentit bien, complet, apaisé. Mais c'est au moment où Jo m'ausculta qu'elle m'appris la nouvelle

 **-Ton cœur bat Damon, tu réagis plus au sang et tu ne guérit plus aussi rapidement tu humain désormais** elle parut inquiète

 **-Je suis humain, Elena est réveillé je voit pas où est le problème j'avais quand même décider de prendre le remède**

 **-Le problème est que si tu es redevenu humain comme Ric, on connaît pas les effets sur un vampire aussi âgé que toi**

 **-Je vais bien, et j'aimerais me lever on verra les effets si et quand il arriveront**

Je me redressa, me mit sur mes 2 pieds et alla enlacer mon frère, Stefan étais comme soulagé mais je savait que au fond il était triste, pour lui le fait que je redevienne humain voulait dire qu'un jour il allait forcément me perdre et ça le fessait souffrir. C'est lorsque je me détacha de mon cadet qu'une douleur intense me prît d'abord dans le dos ensuite sur le bras et même le torse, ce qui m'arracha un léger cri qui ressemblais d'avantage à un grognement et qui, me fit également basculer, rattrapé de justesse par Stefan et Caroline je me tordait de douleur ils me redéposèrent sur le lit pendant que Jo m'enlevais ma chemise et que Elena me disait des paroles réconfortante, plus inquiète que jamais. La blessure la plus grave se situais dans le dos, je me retrouvais donc couché sur le ventre avec Jo aider de ma petite-amie, qui soignait ma blessure. La douleur étais atroce, Bonnie prononça une formule et d'un coup je m'endormi et ne ressenti plus aucune douleur, je me sens bien car j'ai l'impression d' encore sentir ma belle à côté de moi, sa main chaude et légèrement moite qui me caresse la joue et je dérive loin, très loin pour peut-être ne jamais revenir.

 **Stefan**

A la seconde où il m'as lâcher, il a vaciller et s'est tordu de douleur. Jo le soignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais ne savait pas d'où cela venait, moi je savait. Les blessures de Damon se situait :

Au bras → une brûlure

Au torse → un énorme bleu qui signifiait sans doute une côte caser ou fêler

Au dos → 3 grandes et profondes lacération sur toute la longueur de son dos

Lorsque Jo eut fini nous sommes tous sortit de la pièce, ils attendait des explications qui n'étais pas faciles à donner.

- **Beaucoup le savent, enfant notre père nous battait Damon et moi,** ma mère se raidit, **mais il a toujours prit plus que moi, pas parce qu'il était plus méchant mais parce qu'il prenait a ma place.**

 **-Tu veut dire que ces blessures lui ont été infligé quand il était humain ?** Intervint Jo

- **Oui, la première est une brûlure de cigare** continuais je

 **-Ma faute** se désigna Lily la tête baissé

- **La deuxième parce qu'il avait manqué de respect a un voisin alors que c'était lui qui était venu nous chercher et la dernière** **parce qu'il s'est accuser de quelque chose dont je suis le responsable** poursuivis je

- **Mais attendez, Ric à jamais eu ça** la voix d'Elena était cassante, briser par la douleur de le voir souffrir

- **Ric n'étais pas un vampire de presque 2 siècles** lui répondis je

- **On va surveiller son états, Caroline, Stefan avec moi à l'hôpital je vais avoir besoin de matériel et sous le seuil radar,** elle fessait allusion a l'hypnose **Elena surveille le tu me prévient du moindre changement comprit ?** Dicta Jo

Tous le monde suivit ses ordres, avant de partir Caroline alla près de Marie-louise et Nora,

- **J'ai apprit que vous vouliez vous mariez, je suis un peu prise pour le moment mais je suis une super organisatrice d'événements** s'extasia ma blonde

- **Merci on te fera signe si jamais on a besoin** répondis Nora, la perfide devenait gentille et amicale qui l'eut cru ?


End file.
